


I want this, you and me

by zarliestan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Zarlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarliestan/pseuds/zarliestan
Summary: Zari and Charlie AU where they went out on the first date.





	I want this, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic at all and i did it to my smau (https://twitter.com/vxgann/status/1121184090940743682) but if you dont read the smau you can read this fic anyway. my english isn't THAT good so im sorry if i make any mistakes. anyway i hope u like it!

As Charlie was getting ready, she was getting quite nervous and wondering: does Zari Will like the place she had chosen for their date? She never felt this way, like butterflies on her stomach. What was that feeling?

She tried to not think about it as going to her car to drive at Zari’s. She didn’t want to get late and make Zari wait.

When she finally arrived at Zari’s place, she gets out of the car, still with that weird feeling on her stomach. But when Zari opened up the door, the feeling was way stronger.

Zari was using a casual look, a skirt and a yellow t-shirt but damn, she was looking pretty, Charlie thought. How could she look THAT pretty with such a casual look?

“I love your beret, you’re looking gorgeous.” Zari said, astonished by how pretty Charlie was. She was wearing a black pants, a jeans t-shirt and a black jacket.

“Thanks Z, you’re bloody beautiful too. But anyway, this ain’t news.” Charlie said, looking at Zari like she was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Zari blushed and smiled, and then asked: “So, where are we going? I’m nervous with this surprise.”

Charlie pointed to the car and Zari got in, while Charlie did the same. While she started driving, she answered: “well, we’re going at an Iranian restaurant. I remembered when you told me that you miss eat Iranian food and how good they are, so I searched the best place on Star City so we could met. I’ve never eaten this kinda food and I’m curious, I wanna know more about you and everything you like.”

Zari was speechless after that answer, she smiled almost tearing up. “Oh Charlie this is so sweet! I can’t believe you remembered that.”

“I remember every single of our conversations.” Charlie said, smiling at Zari.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and Zari was enchanted by the place. They have the Iran flag and some Iranian music playing. And that smell... Zari felt like home. Charlie looked at Zari’s reaction and felt pure happiness.

“Charlie I can’t say enough how thankful I am that you brought me here. This is awesome!”

“I’m glad you liked, love.”                                          

The waiter appeared and shows them their table. Zari was looking at the menu like a kid look at candy; she couldn’t decide what to eat.

“Z, help me out here. What should I choose to eat? Everything looks delicious!”

“You’re damn right, everything here is delicious. But I think you should pick khoresh and bademjan, I think you’re gonna like it.”

“Then that’s what I’ll eat!”

They asked their plates to the waiter and while waiting, started talking.

“So Z, tell me more about you! I know you’re Iranian but when did you came to USA? And your family? Your childhood? I wanna know everything about you!”

Zari laughed at Charlie’s excitement. “Well, I came when i was at 10 with my parents and Behrad, my brother. Well actually my mom was pregnant with him. My childhood was ok, I guess. I didn’t actually had friends at school cause they thought I was “weird” but I didn’t care much. My life get better when I got to college and met Sara, she’s my best friend ever since. She was the one to help me pursue the music career... Now what about you?”

“I have a twin sister, her name is Amaya. She is totally different from me, and actually dated Nate for awhile. Our family is from Zambezi, but I was born at USA. Like you, I met my best friend Nora at college and, with John, we started our band there. We thought it’d be just for fun but when we were playing at a bar, an agent from the Bureau saw us and liked it. Then we signed our contract.”

They both were paying so much attention with what they were saying, like it was the most important thing.

The waiter came and they started eating but kept talking about their lives.

When they finally finished, they started walking around. It was a beautiful night and they went for the Star City National Park that it was near by the restaurant. Always talking about everything, the conversation just flowing.

Charlie took Zari’s hands and sat with her at the bench.

“So, how it’s your love life may I ask you?” Charlie said directly looking at Zari’s eyes.

Zari blushed but replied. “I don’t really have one to be honest. I was always too focused on another thing, studying or my career. Sara always tried to make me date someone, but I don’t know. I never wanted.”

“What about now?”

“What?”

“Do you want it now?”

Zari didn’t know what to answer; she started blushing and looked at the floor. Charlie laughed at her reaction and said: “Don’t worry; I know how it feels, love. I never had a love life either and I grew up with a sister that was always dating someone. I mean I do had sex and kissed a lot of people, but relationship? Being serious with someone? Never.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know… I never wanted either.” She caught Zari’s hands again and looked at her eyes with a little smile.

“But now I want, Z. You make me want things I never wanted. Bloody hell, I never pay attention on what people say to me, especially when I wanna make out with them. But it’s different with you, everything is. I wanna know more about you, I wanna spend my whole day with you, I wanna be the reason that you smile, I wanna be happy with you. I don’t wanna scary you; we can take things slow... But I want this, you and me.”

Zari never smiled that big as she was doing right now. She touched Charlie’s face and said: “I want this too. I don’t know how to do it, but I wanna learn and do it with you. I prefer taking it slow because it’s my first time being with someone like this and I don’t wanna screw up. But yes, I want this too.”

Charlie smiled with her response and came close. Zari closed her eyes and Charlie did the same while opening up her mouth and finally kissing her. It was a slow and gentle kiss but they both felt extremely excited with it. The butterflies at Charlie’s stomach came back, but she didn’t cared.

While finishing the kiss, they both smiled with their eyes closed.

“I like this very much.” Zari said, with a lovely face.

“I like it too, love.”

They stayed there for a while just cuddling, kissing and looking at the lake in front of them. The scenario for the first kiss couldn’t be more perfect.

After what felt a long time, Zari said it was better they go because it was too late. Charlie agreed and they’re gone.

Charlie left Zari at her place with another gentle kiss and a good night. Zari entered her place and lay on the bed but couldn’t sleep, just thinking about how happy she was.

When Charlie came home, she also lay on the bed but didn’t sleep for a long time... The butterflies were still there while she was thinking about the kiss.

Suddenly, they both fell asleep and dreamed about the perfect day they had. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and pls go check out my smau on twitter! i liked the experience of writing this so i'll def write more fics here!


End file.
